prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/At Long Last, Naomi Turns Heel!
In case you missed last night's Raw, Naomi truly delivered with her long overdue heel turn after the highly anticipated #1 Contender's Divas Battle Royal in London! As expected, Naomi (who had two victories over Divas Champion Nikki Bella in as many weeks) was part of the battle royal, along with Paige, Natalya, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Cameron, Emma, and Alicia Fox, but not, I repeat, not Brie Bella--despite being advertised. It was down to Paige and Naomi as the final two, and the result would see Paige eliminate Naomi for the win in her home country. After a commercial break, Paige was in the ring giving an emotional post-match interview with Byron Saxton, but at that moment, Naomi crashed into the ring and delivered a vicious attack towards Paige, turning Naomi into a villainess. It didn't end there. The attack later escalated outside the ring, which saw Naomi toss Paige towards the barricade not once, not twice, but three times, all in brutal fashion! All the while, the evil Naomi gave a bit of a sinister grin on her face, stating that it felt good to do what she did. So what did it? What prompted the usually upbeat and smiling Naomi to finally snap in the way she did? As she would say to Byron Saxton in her own interview later in the program, she was tired of being overlooked. Naomi stated that the fact that she beat Nikki Bella twice should have been enough to give her a title opportunity, but her explanation went even further than that. She said that she has seen many Divas such as AJ Lee and Paige get various chances, but she has yet to shine herself, in so many words. She ended her interview by stating that she's no longer waiting for opportunities; she's taking them. While I predicted that Naomi would turn heel in 2015, I honestly didn't see this coming! I was so invested in hoping for Natalya to turn heel and thinking she did only to find that she's stuck in tweener hell, that I didn't really think about Naomi. I've wanted Naomi to become a villainess for several months, and that's because she has the look, the physique, and the attitude to be a vicious evildoer in the Divas Division. In fact, I originally wanted Naomi to break up The Funkadactyls and turn against Cameron, but I later changed my tune and wanted Cameron to be the villainess against Naomi, which did happen. And speaking of that, I'd like to point out the trivial irony of this. Paige was one of the subjects of Cameron's steady villainous turn last summer, which saw Naomi as the voice of reason in the angle. Fast forward seven months later, and we see Naomi brutally attacking Paige after she lost the battle royal to her. Funny how things like this seem to happen! So where does Naomi go from here? And by that, I mean, how will be she used? I would obviously think that Heel Naomi would be finally be pushed to the Divas Championship somehow. There are two things I'd like to see: 1) her husband, Jimmy Uso, confronting her over her actions, and 2) Naomi and Cameron back together as heels. The current story is that Naomi's attack on Paige was made to write Paige off so she can film her movie with Miz, so I would think that a Triple Threat Match would happen at Extreme Rules, with Nikki defending against Naomi and a babyface Diva. If that happens, Naomi will most likely win the title, and then Paige can return and feud with her. I can't wait to see what happens next with Heel Naomi! Category:Blog posts